Primeras veces
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur era un niño de doce años que odiaba "las primeras veces" de todo, como la primera vez que intentó nadar. Pero ese primer día de clases en un colegio nuevo quizás no se arrepentiría de conocer a ese guapo profesor americano por primera vez. USxShota!UK.


Más fic para el día de hoy, sí, por ese fatídico día en que no publiqué -dios, que melodrama-, aún amo esta pareja, llegaré a los trecientos, ya lo verán :3

**Pareja:** AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Nada :3

Lo odiaba, odiaba todo lo que significara "primer algo" odió la primera vez que le dijeron "tu niñero será… tu hermano", dios como sufrió ese día, aún agonizaba, tenía doce años y los primeros algo siempre le causaban problemas, la primera vez que trató de andar en bicicleta -lo logró- casi muriéndose pero lo hizo, la primera vez que intentó nadar -aún es un desastre y se ahoga- simplemente no quería recordarla, sólo de hacerlo le daban ganas de rodar en el suelo.

Y allí estaba, su primer día en una escuela diferente, nuevos chicos, niños raros con quien hablar everywhere. Frunció las cejas como un mini-empresario amargado de tanto trabajo llegando a su casa el viernes, pero ese día era lunes, pasó todas las horas recibiendo a molestas chicas que le lanzaban guiñitos, sabía lo que querían, pero él no estaba interesado en eso, no aún. Él quiere una verdadera mujer, no una niña… Arthur era extraño, solía gustar más de gente adulta que de personas de su edad, más maduras, menos gritones, casi todos los adultos se llevaban bien con el pequeño inglés.

Menos su desgraciado hermano de veinte. Fue cuando pasó, su primer último recreo del día. Estaba con su cara de mini-ogro cuando alguien se sienta a su lado, lo ignora, al principio ni siquiera lo mira, luego, el sujeto se hace insistente y le da pequeños empujones con las yemas de los dedos.

–¿Qué mierda quieres retrasado ment-al con…y… es-o? –Arthur se quería morir. Ese uniforme, el traje elegante, la corbata descolgada y los lentes apocando el color azulado de la mirada que le devolvía una extraña sonrisa por el insulto que había recibido tan de pronto, sin previo aviso.

Y Arthur se quiso morir, se le coloreó la cara y empezó a tartamudear mientras el sujeto rubio se reía un poco de su expresión, era un profesor… nadie más de aquella edad, con ese elegante y varonil traje… podría estar a esas horas en el patio como si nada, sintió que la sonrisa cálida lo congelaba en vez de brindarle su calor. Era un sujeto de unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años aproximadamente.

Algo pasaba, era una de esas primeras veces que odia. Eso pensó, verlo a él por primera vez era terrible ¡lo primero que le dijo fue terrible! ¡oh no, llamaría su madre por mala conducta y le estarían dando un sermón por horas y luego… el torturador se haría cargo de él y su madre le daría autoridad para todo a ese pelirrojo…! ¡lo que significaba que se gastaría el dinero de sus libros en cigarros y en faldas afeminadas a cuadros! ¡no, no, odiaba eso!

–Estás tan solo pequeño, es tu primer día de clases, deberías estar con tus demás compañeros...–

El inglés sintió ganas de decirle ¿qué coño le importa a usted? pero se contuvo, toda esta fina enseñanza se debe a ese escocés, él antes era todo un mini-caballerito.

Como se dijo: Antes.

–No... soy muy bueno con la gente...–susurró suavemente, en realidad él no era malo con la gente, pero con gente de su edad era un demonio.

–Mnng, no sé qué es ser así, cuando tenía tu edad solía llevarme bien con todos y no tener unas enormes cejas fruncidas todo el tiempo...–

–Tú...–el menor tenía un tic nervioso, hasta había tuteado al guapo profesor, pero se contuvo de decirle un par de palabritas.

No quería que fuera su primera vez golpeando a un maestro.

–Da igual, no tienes que preocuparte...–susurró nuevamente con esa risa afrodisíaca que congelaba a Kirkland.

Se trató de golpear a sí mismo, pero se encontró impotente de hacerlo. La mano grande y adulta se coló en su pierna, se sonrojó un poco... ¿estaba sufriendo acoso? ¿debería gritar?

Se sintió estúpido y un adolescente mal pensando al ver que se dirigía a su mano, dejándole un mensaje en ésta mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla, era la primera vez que Arthur lo sentía, los ojos sofocantes en los suyos, la sensualidad de su profesor lo atrapaba, sonó el timbre, haciendo reír a ese norteamericano.

–Me llamo Alfred Jones por cierto, te haré historia pequeño, me tengo que ir a la sala de profesores, recuerda sonreír...–susurró acercando su mano al rostro del menor. –De seguro te verás mucho más lindo así...–

El inglés asintió volviendo a apretar la quijada, viendo como ese ser le daba la espalda, Arthur se quedó reposando allí hasta perderlo en la sala de profesores. Se tocó las mejillas ardientes, como le temblaba su boquita y las piernas, sin mencionar el zoológico en su estomago.

El mensaje decía: "¡Si quieres yo puedo ser tu amigo, sonríe más cejas!"

La sonrisa del pequeño se hizo voraz y depredadora, en su primer día lo decidió, ese profesor sería su amante, sí... De esos que se besuquean y demás. Alfred no sabía lo que había provocado en el menor, que cuando quiere algo lo consigue. Lo único que sabía es que el docente en historia debía de ser el primero en todo.

En besarlo, en tocarlo, en hacerle esas cosas adultas que hacen en teleseries. Porque nunca disfrutaría más de una primera vez como aquellas, la primera y última vez que se enamoraría a primera vista. Ahora, sólo tenía que idear su plan acosa-profesores.

Sería el primero en tener a su profesor y así mismo... el último.

**N.A:** Creo que no he publicado algo con Devil!Alfred hace tiempo, quizás lo siguiente será de él, creo que soy la única y una amiga -la desaparecida Murderdn, te extraño csm- que escribe shota de estos dos así, siendo que es taan~ lindo y Arthur al menos es precoz y atrevido :B, en fin! viva el USxUK :D


End file.
